


Karate King

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [24]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Broken Bones, F/M, Karate, Kung Fu Movies, hurt tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Tommy had been watching a lot of kung fu movies





	Karate King

**Author's Note:**

> #49 I usually don’t break things when I do it though

Tommy had been on a kung fu movie kick for the past month. Every Bruce Lee movie he could get his hands on, he was watching. And, on top of that, he decided that he could do karate just from watching the movies. (Y/n) just shook her head as she watched Nikki encouraging him to do jumps and kicks.

“Tommy, you’re going to end up hurting yourself,” (Y/n) laughed.

“Yeah! Break something and we can use it as an album cover!” Nikki told him, resulting in (Y/n) hitting his arm.

“Quit encouraging him to do stupid shit!” She laughed.

“It’s okay (Y/n),” Tommy told her. “I’ve been practicing!” He climbed up on one of the amps. They were waiting on Vince and Mick to get there for rehersal, leaving Tommy and Nikki to do stupid things.

“Tommy, I don’t think that’s a good idea…” (Y/n) warned.

“It’s okay. I got this!” He jumped and kicked his leg out to make a cool pose, or so he thought until he crashed to the floor hard.

“Dude!” Nikki called out. “That was badass!”

“I think I broke something,” Tommy said from where he was laying on the floor. Nikki and (Y/n) looked at each other before rushing over towards the drummer. He stretched his leg out and his ankle was already turning purple.

“Shit!” Nikki gasped.

“This is what encouraging him does!” (Y/n) snapped at the bassist. She turned back towards Tommy. “Do you think you can hop out to my car, or do you need an ambulance?”

“I think I can hop if I have some help.” Tommy told her. Carefully, Nikki and (Y/n) got him up on one foot and led him out to (Y/n)’s car as Mick and Vince showed up.

“Where are you doing?” Vince asked. “I’m here for practice.”

“Taking Tommy to the hospital,” (Y/n) told him. She didn’t wait for a reply before she started the car and headed towards the hospital.

****

“I had been practicing a lot,” Tommy told (Y/n) later that night when they got home. There was a small fracture to his ankle, and the doctor said it should heal just fine. “I usually don’t break anything when I do it, though.”

“Well, if you want to do stuff like that, you need to take a proper class,” (Y/n) informed him. “Those guys in the movies have been doing that stuff for a long time.”

“I know, I know,” Tommy sighed. “And Nikki’s never going to let me live it down either.”

“I’ll tease you about it later on,” (Y/n) laughed. “I can’t believe Nikki wanted a copy of your x-ray for the album cover though. It has nothing to do with what you guys are going to call it.”

“It could be cool, right?” Tommy asked. (Y/n) just laughed and kissed his forehead.

Life was never a dull moment with him, that was for sure.


End file.
